dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jolea
The Jolea (Tenvisipeda joleae), or less commonly, Jolean, is a bipedal plant-like animal native to Planet Cooler 143 (formerly Planet Atjoh). Joleans are boron-based beings, instead of being carbon-based, and are the most common non-carbon-based life form in the universe. They are well-known around the universe, due to their space-pirating tendencies. Indeed, before being conquered by the , they had one of the largest space empires in existence. Joleans are one of the few species to have several ways to get energy through consumption. They can eat food (be it flesh or plant) and drink water to gain energy, or simply absorb rays of light to get energy as well. That is just another example of how unique the physiology of this species is. History Origins Early Joleans were reported as early as 15,000 Before Age. Evolving slowly, their species did not become a galactic power until around 2000 Before Age. The Joleans were uncharacteristically peaceful throughout their development, with only a single war perpetuated before their industrial revolution. Perhaps this was because of the species' telepathic abilities, and being able to read each others' minds. The Joleans reached their own technological breakthroughs on their own, yielding their manner of cities and weapons to be completely foreign to the other galactic species. By the 500 Before Age, Joleans possessed advanced space-faring technology that rivaled (and in some cases dominated) those of the Planet Trade Organization. By the time of their meeting with the PTO, the Joleans were split into various city-states, with monarchical representatives. It is important to note that city-states were separate and the Joleans had no single leader. Though some possessed a few solar outposts, they were generally small and/or fuel depots. Rare was it for there to be a Jolea colony world. Being unlike other expansive groups at the time (the PTO, the Faereth), the Joleans were primarily pirates. As they preyed upon lesser species and grew in notoriety, Emperor Cooler took notice. Intergalactic Usage Around the 200 Age, which was at the apex of the Joleans' pirating ways, Cooler became aware of the species. Swiftly, he engaged them in naval warfare - only to find that his pilots were not nearly as adept as his opponents'. Still, the Joleans were powerful enough to make him want to add them to his armies. Underestimating them, Cooler sent in only a few ships at first. But, as the pirate bands engaged in guerrilla warfare and destroyed many of his prized vessels, Cooler was forced to make the conquering of planet Atjoh his largest priority. Not satisfied with the lack of success on his solders' part, Cooler organized his full legions (over 5000 ships) and invaded the Jolean solar system. Cooler soon realized how overmatched he was, even though he had outnumbered his enemy. His pilots were simply less skilled. As consequence, within a few hours, Cooler had lost half his fleet. In a rare moment of desperation, Cooler personally fought off the Jolean pirates himself. He shielded his remaining fleet and tore through the (comparatively) weak ships. It took him several weeks to - for the pirates hid in basically every hole and moon of the solar system, but Cooler was able to destroy the Joleans. Notably, during this time, Cooler found a single Maraenytiolian, which he later domesticated and used as a guard dog in his Stomping Grounds. Not long afterwards, the war was over. With their ships destroyed, no Jolea posed a threat to Cooler's kingdom anymore. As he flew into their planet's atmosphere, the Joleans sensed Cooler's power level (of course, in their own numbering system), and immediately surrendered. Wisely, they had realized they were no match for him. The species was put into Cooler's ranks at once. Since Joleans could sense energy inherently, and were quite fast, they were used often amongst elite crack teams. They also were used (almost exclusively) thereafter for piloting Cooler's ships. Even others were tasked with the upgrading and bettering of technology. After the fall of the Planet Trade Organization, the Joleans reverted to a state of hostile neutrality toward all outsiders. In other words, they became space pirates again. Habitat Early Joleans lived on the surface of Planet Atjoh, forming numerous cities around the entire planet. While many were located near water sources, some were positioned on the tops of mountains, so that those Joleans who preferred to get their energy through absorbing sunlight could indeed get lots of access to the light. All of this changed, however, after the Jolean industrial revolution. After much technology was discovered and developed during that revolution, Joleans began to craft new cities to live in. Now, almost all Joleans live in cities which float miles above the surface of their planet. These cities are often filled with buildings as much as they are filled with natural expanses. Most have their own lakes and rivers, and all have plenty of trees. There are still some Joleans who live on the surface, but they comprise less than 5% of the total population. Still, those who do live amongst the floating cities often go to visit the ground in order to collect resources or visit ground bases. It is common for a Jolea, male or female, to traverse over much of the planet in their lifetime; and it is also common for them to visit a majority of the floating cities, as most cities are not hostile to one another. Many Joleans do not call their planet home. After the species developed spacecraft, many Joleans spread across their solar system and galaxy, setting up numerous fuel outposts and mining depots on many moons and planets and asteroids. It is common for space pirates to never return to their planet in their lifetime - indeed, many never even see their planet, as they are born on far-off outposts. Space pirates will typically range across much of the universe, and as they are able to get energy from the various stars they travel by while on journeying, rarely do they have to stop to eat or drink. Physiology Appearance Joleans are bipeds, mostly green-skinned, typically 6 to 7 feet tall. They have white, silver, or light yellow hair, and sleek eyes. Around their eyes, as well as their fingers, toes, genitals, and ribcage exists a unique biological phenomenon: cells with chloroplast. It should be noted, however, that Jolea chlorophyll is black, as opposed to the standard Earth color of green. Because of this, the areas featuring heavy amounts of chloroplast cells change the skin color to black. Because of this, Joleans are able to use light-based energy toward their advantage. Also, located at their temples are blue slits which are used for telepathy. Joleans are boron-based instead of carbon-based like most other creatures. They have a unique, crystalline structure within their bodies, instead of bones. This skeleton is extremely strong, even more so than bone. However, Jolea internal structure must be replenished quite frequently or else it may break down. Because their waste product from breathing is Boron Oxide, Joleans do not actually exhale - instead using that exhale internally to resupply their skeleton with proper nutrients. They can go about 10 minutes without breathing before their skeletal structure breaks down. Lifestyle Joleans are usually born one at a time, though twins, triplets, and even quadruplets have been reported. Joleans develop their chloroplast cells around the age of three, and can start using them around the age of 5. From birth, until the age of around 25, they live with both parents. Typically, a Jolean's father will teach them how to properly use their ability to sense power levels, and their mother will teach them about absorbing light. Many Joleans who live on their home planet spend quite a bit of time at schools and other teaching facilities. Many also learn how to fly spacecraft; though, for those who are educated, it is seen as slightly low-class to become a simple pilot. For those born off-planet, their lifestyle has no norms. Those born on outposts may be raised by their parents - typically their mothers - or they may be abandoned to fend for themselves. Regardless, all children learn how to fly significantly earlier than those on Planet Atjoh. Should a Jolea who was born off-planet visit Atjoh, it would probably see its precocious tendencies as a hallmark of its life. Behavior Joleans are regarded as quick-minded, sharp, passive-aggressive beings. Unlike many other species, Joleans are rarely bloodthirsty or savage. They enjoy gaining knowledge, exploring the universe, and studying other species. Because of these qualities, Joleans are stereotypically considered to be hyper-intelligent. And while many are space pirates, this is mostly because of the fact that Joleans like to steal things more than they like to kill things. Joleans have telepathic abilities far more advanced those of other races. By flaring the slits at their temples, Joleans can sense and feel the energy fields around living creatures. Thus, they can sense energy. This sixth sense is also useful for telepathic communication and mind-reading within the species. However, Joleans cannot telepathically communicate with other species. Joleans do not have a strong bond with their families. Despite living with their parents for around 25 years, up until they become sexually mature, Joleans rarely interact with their families, outside of duties and forced social circumstances. This extends to after a Jolea leaves their family. It is rare for that Jolea to ever contact their family after they leave and form their own family. Reproduction Male Joleans leave their homes as soon as they become sexually mature, at around 25 years of age. While females are expected to leave at this time as well, they won't become sexually mature until they are 50 years of age. These females routinely mate with males their same age, though they won't be able to have children until they become sexually mature. Additionally, their lack of sexual development, particularly in the breasts, is a turn off for many men. But, like all things, there is a niche sub-culture in Jolean society that fancies underdeveloped females more so than mature ones. Females who are not able to have children never bond with males to become mates for life. Joleans engage in minimal mating rituals. For those who live on their homeworld, finding a mate is much like finding one on Earth (at least in civilized countries!). Joleans simply choose a mate based on compatibility in interests and emotional connection. Joleans have no mating season, and may produce children at any time during the year. The typical gestation period for a Jolean fetus is around 8 months. Because Joleans only give birth to one young at a time (rarely do they give birth to twins, etc), it is common for mated pairs to mate several times within their first few years of being bonded together in order to produce several children. Outside of that, Joleans are known to mate recreationally all year long. Being that their species can create single-pilot spaceships and floating cities, birth control is something they definitely possess. Off-world, Joleans usually get together for less noble reasons - often Jolean males who have been out pirating for a while are simply overcome by desire and find the nearest female to mate with. While usually, this is an attempt at mating recreationally, space pirates don't always have access to birth control, and thus babies! Wealthy and famous Jolean space pirates are known to have many females wait on them day and night, and often mate with the whole lot of them all the time. For such individuals, the common male/female pair is not seen. Homosexual behavior is rare amongst the Joleans. Only 2% of males engage in it, and less than 1% of females do. While they often do become bonded pairs - due to the fact that the Jolean race has no mating ritual - it is still uncommon, even for homosexual beings. Most remain unbonded for their lives. Diet and feeding Joleans are omnivorous by nature. They can eat meat as well as vegetables. They do not hunt, because they have technology to raise and farm small animals and plants. In each city, there is a significant space allocated for just this. Many Joleans prefer a smoothie-like type of drink that gives them all essential nutrients. Being that almost all Joleans are thin beings, they do not spend much time eating each day. So such drinks often make it quicker for a Jolea to get energy and continue on with their day. It is a sign of sophistication to eat actual food, however. Also, Joleans can gain energy by absorbing sunlight from their solar system's star. For those who don't live on Atjoh, this is the primary way of getting energy. Sure, most space pirates have more than a few space bars that they visit, but when they are out in the cold of space, absorbing light is the easiest way to get more energy. Longevity and mortality Male Joleans live around 212 years, while females live around 205 years. Once Joleans reach old age, they can live anywhere from 10-15 years longer. This is mainly because they don't have to hunt - or even move - and can just live out their final days in peace. Joleans who absorb light more than they eat food tend to live around 5 years longer, and those who only ever absorb light can live well beyond the average age for either gender. The mortality rate for native Joleans is relatively low, at around 7% before the age of 25. As the Joleans live in advanced cities in the sky, they often do not have to deal with too many predators or diseases.Those born away from their homeworld tend to have a significantly higher mortality rate, at around 70% before the age of 10. The mortality rate for children who are poor fliers or who cannot fly is over 99%. Jolea soldiers have an average mortality rate in the field of battle at 52%. Technology Jolean technology is very sharp, refined, and usually grey. The species has an affinity toward using , and the metal is prized as a sign of wealth and power. Generally, it is placed on the best pilots' ships, or the best warriors' armors. Their ships are unlike those of the PTO, instead being much sleeker and longer. The Jolea homeworld features floating cities, which show the race as an acute control over gravity. Gravity control is also used in training soldiers and pilots. Joleans have impressive mining systems used across the galaxy for their fuel depots. One such site, a vanadium mine, was the place of a rebellion during Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. Category:KidVegeta Category:Races Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Species Category:Characters